


Water Cooler Talk

by FeatherQuill



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuill/pseuds/FeatherQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always people talking. Richard decides to put an end to it. They were working in a bank after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Cooler Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So this little thing popped into my head. Among other things that will be longer but until then I hope you enjoy this and have a great Sunday :) Feel free to let me know what you think.

He doesn't know why but suddenly after one year of just watching, Richard finds the time for waiting is over. His gaze is determined as he rights his tie, puts his coffee down and nods towards Graham , who is merrily devouring a thuna sandwhich in the breakroom like most of the staff. What else is their to do in fucking a bank, anyway? He gives a snort and watches as Richard stares at the coffee a little longer and _strides_ over to where their co workers are sitting. He shares a quick glance with Martin who looks at the apple his wife has packed him for lunch like it could bite him before turning his face towards the table Richard is heading to.  
Not that they not all know what this is about. They know very well that there had been a lot of drama since Lee arrived. Well, to be frank, it had started one year ago when Lee had arrived at their branch and all customers where smitten with the charming American.  
Richard had sized the next opputurnity to haul Lee inside the copy room and yell at him for taking away his customers he had worked so bloody hard for to please with his _whatever it is you git do_. Lee had looked at him, eyebrows raised and told him to take a fucking chill. That had been the day a betting pool had started. Graham glanced at Luke, who was momentarily laughing about something Lee had said.  
Graham gave a snort before taking another bite out of his sandwhich. Lee could read the weather forecast and Luke would hang on to every word that would leave the mans mouth. Subtle just wasn't his thing, but Lee rejected him kind enough. Yeah, a sweet guy, who didn't even try to stop Mrs.Leibowitz trying to set him up with her granddaughter. Not right away but then he had quietly told her that he wouldn't be that interested in woman. Mrs.Leibowitz had been unfazed and told him she also had a grandson. _Very attractive. Good Stamina_ While Lee had blushed a very interesting shade of purple Richard had glared at the poor woman from behind him so fiercely that One could be happy looks weren't able to kill.  
After that a few additions to the betting pool were made. Back in the present, Graham had given up on eating and staring. Richard cleared his throat a little too loudly and Lee looked up at him.  
"Yes?"  
Lee asked and Richard simply stared for a moment. Lee gave a sigh. The problem between them was that there really wasn't one. They bantered and threw the occassionell jibe at one another, but other than that? He guessed it was a normal thing between co workers. A flush appeared high on his cheeks as he quietly added that it wasn't normal to have a heavy wanking session about said co worker once you got home after work. Not that he would ever admit it, because everything Richard had ever done was glare or shout at him. It frustrated him to no end but he also wasn't a lovesick teenager anymore, so he gave up the hope of them being friends or more. Also - he was stubborn, that much could be said in the other mans defense.  
"Look- if that is about the promotion, I isn't my fault that the customers get to vote employee of the month and you stare at them as if you are about to bite their heads off."  
So what if he was rambling? Richard blinked, scowled at him and reached out with his hand to grab Lees tie, making the other man close his eyes. He expects many things. Being hit or headbutted the top two on his list. What he doesn't expect is to be hauled in and kissed like the world would be ending right at this moment by the man in front of him. He gives an undignified squeak (which he later will deny) and closes his eyes, hands fisting in the older mans shirt. When he comes back to his senses , he equally horny and mortified because all around them there is silence. People have stopped talking and eating. Lee feels faint , Richard like he is an idiot. He wants to step back, tell him something like _ha ha, jokes on you_ but the hand on his wrist stops him from moving.  
"We need to talk."  
Lee says with haunted eyes and Richard swallows. The silence only ends when Martin stands and claps his hands.  
"Well go on then , eat your bloody lunch, we don't have all day."  
Richard will send Martins wife a flower basket for sure, but first he has to do something else. Graham just smirks into his coffee. There is a lot of money that needs to be collected from him.  
Despite all the tension between them, they do talk. Richard had in vain hope (and after saying a dozen or so prayers) booked a table in a mildy classy Restaurant. Lees face is unreadable once they arrive there but it blooms into a beautiful smile that made Richard throw all of his hesitance over board. They talk about movies they like , hobbies they share and family until they are both to tired to think of anything else.  
When they leave the restaurant it is dark outside and a little chilly. With hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat Lee looks at Richard with bright eyes.  
"Kiss me again?"  
And Richard does, laughing into the kiss that leaves them both trembling and wanting, but that could wait. They had waited long enough to take the first step, so what if other steps took a little longer as well?  
The following week both Graham and Richard are in a good mood, which in turn makes Graham look at his oldest friend.  
"That's not your tie"  
He says and Richard flushes. When Lee arrives ten minutes late, wearing Richards tie, Graham just hums something that could be very easily identified as a wedding march. Damn water cooler talk, Richard thinks for a moment but then he shares a look with Lee and doesn't even find it himself to care.


End file.
